


Spoiled

by windandthestars



Category: Arctic Air, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He scoffs and falls back on the rug, watching the way her mouth twists up into a grin as she laughs at the way he groans in pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a fill for the AU meme but I can't read and wrote Krista/Will instead of Astrid/Will so here, have some pilot!WIll.

Being let go from the force wasn't exactly the break in luck he'd been looking for. He knows the economy's bad and he knows most people don't appreciate his wild theories, but it still stings, packing up his desk, and later his apartment.

He's broken it off with Meg. He knows she's been flirting with the idea of dumping him. It had only been a matter of time. There wasn't any point in drawing it out. After that, there wasn't anything else holding him in Old City. If he was going to be paying rent out the nose he'd prefer to live somewhere a bit more interesting.

He's not sure why he’d settled on Yellowknife exactly. The paperwork was a nightmare, and the rent's not any better, but it was the furthest north he could go, and north was where he wanted to go. It wasn’t not because it's "the last frontier" but because, while everyone he's ever known has wanted to move south, he's never been one for the heat. While forty below plus wind chill hadn’t exactly sound appealing he figures it beats spending the rest of his life a melted puddle on a beach somewhere in Mexico.

It was a decision he’d made on a whim, one he'd stuck with and two years later he can't be more thankful that he had. Well, most days he was. Today's not one of those days. It's hard to be excited about life when you're stuck in front of a woodstove, praying the power comes back on before you get called into work to be shuffled from crisis to crisis.

"You look peeved." Krista grins, dropping onto the rug beside him and he shrugs.

"I'm surprised Mel's not screaming at you to get your ass into the office."

"I'm sure he would be," Krista rolls her eyes, "but it looks like the cell tower's down too, and as much as I'd love to spare him the effort of having to drive all the way over here, I'm in no rush to drive through that mess of a storm unless you are."

“I’m good.” He counters quickly, holding his palms out toward the stove with a sudden grin. “No fossil fuel driven crises for me today.”

“Losing your taste for the dinosaurs?” She’s joking but he knows a part of her is curious, always waiting for the day when he’s decided he’s had enough.

He knows he’s not going anywhere. He’s made his home here, found his family in an odd sort of way, and he’s not willing to give that up on a whim or a sudden need for sun. He knows she’s seen a lot of people leave, had her fair share of people walk out on her so he doesn’t like to push it.

He scoffs and falls back on the rug, watching the way her mouth twists up into a grin as she laughs at the way he groans in pleasure.

“City boy.”

“I like my creature comforts. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“There is if you’re getting spoiled.”

“Are you saying I’m lazy?”

She raises an eyebrow still grinning. 

“I work. I just prefer my crises at ten thousand feet.”

“So is that what it takes to get you off, a bit of altitude.”

“And now you’re calling me a slacker.” He’s trying for serious but he can’t help smirking as he reaches over to haphazardly pat her knee.

Her hand fits over his and she leans over, falling onto the rug beside him, her face tipped toward his. “Yep.” 

“I see.”

“Do you?”

He rolls onto his side and leans toward her propped up on an elbow. “Mmm,” he hums as her smile softens. “I’m not the only one getting spoiled.”

“Really?”

“Yep, see I think,” he leans in closer, breath tickling her cheek, “I’ve grown on you. You actually like having me around, the annoying shrink that I am.”

“No!” She’s laughing, giggling as he kisses her, squirming away and then relenting enough to let him kiss her again.

“I totally have. You don’t have to admit it, but I know it’s true. You could’ve thrown me out into a snowbank but you left me here on this beautiful rug in front of this glorious fire with this hot chick we both-”

His reply is cut off as Krista’s nails scrape along the nape of his neck. “Shut up and kiss me. I’d hate to have to smack you instead.”


End file.
